multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Auctor
Physiology The Auctors have metre long bodies that are fleshy and white. They have many mechanical add ons, allowing levitation, and mechanical spider like legs. One of the notable things about Auctors are their "psychic" abilities, which are extremely powerful, and is probably what allowed them to capture prey in early stages. This is actually a powerful electric shock, but around 98% of Auctors have implants that let them harness it as electromagnetic forces. To the untrained eye it would appear to be a very crude form of telekinesis. They are also capable of killing an elephant size life form at approximately 30 feet with an electric shock. They have a large, retractable, and flexible proboscis that allows them to feed on most animals, and it occasionally has a white mark on the front, which disappears after feeding. It is believed this indicates malnutrition. Auctors removed their ethics gene, but still have emotions and become attached to those they deem friends, making them less likely to kill them if it became necessary. Reproduction Auctors and respective slave species are all cloned now. As pregnancy is long and takes many months off of work. They are masters of reproductive and therapeutic cloning. Technology An advanced race, the Auctors are at tech level XI or interuniversal. Auctors fuse natural wildlife of planets with machinery, often making it impossible to tell what they once were. The Auctors use k-energy as a form of weaponry and power source. K-Energy is transferred in the form of glowing beams of plasma, or concentrated into projectiles, their exotic properties distorting light. Also, beams of K-Energy in the Citadels are used to power gravity reversing fields to make elevators. K-energy can be used in cores, which act as a sort of battery and can be plugged into a generator. Weapons can use k-energy cores to fire pulses of K-energy, and even an energised projectile. This can either be used as a deadly weapon, because it will vaporize what comes in contact with. The other use of the energy ball is an emergency backup power if a generator's energy ball is destroyed. Some Ships are disc shaped, these are equipped with powerful neutron rays that bypass armor, killing organic material it comes into contact with. Armor is a mix of graphene and Superdense steel, to make sure damaged graphene heals back into graphene instead of graphite. They recently developed interuniversal travel, they can make Large interuniversal portals using a citadels power. Automatum are a form of machine used by the Auctors. They are anything from the planets they conquer that is infused with machines, usually beyond recognition, the form on the right is a weaponized version of a cargo automatum, known as a strider. very few species escape this. Stalker: A stealth oriented Automatum. They are nearly impossible to detect, and have K-energy blades, which can melt through most weapons. Often they send perfect decoys, which cannot do anything harmful, but otherwise, are impossible to tell the difference from Strider: Striders are a versatile- all terrain Automatum. They can carry huge amounts of cargo, which also allows heavy amounts of weapons to be equipped. Such as a medium sized K-energy Cannon, and a HMG. Drone: Drones computers target whatever is designated by troops and select what is the most appropriate weapon for an airstrike. It then takes the most direct route, taking any evasive maneuvers necessary, dropping either a K-Energy bomb, a K-Energy cannon run, Or a gram of antimatter. Gunships: Helicopter-airplanes With belly cannons and HMG deadly in swarms, Approximately 1 KT of TNT is needed to take them down. Dropships: Specialized gunships, They have 8 arms made out of graphene, able to carry striders and cargo containers, which can also carry troops. They are heavily armored. Weapons are limited to a small antipersonell MG. Hunters: mini striders, commonly deployed in open areas with pack tactics. Scanners used to locate convicts. Relations *Aians have met the Auctors and fought, resulting in casualties on both sides (the war is fairly one-sided). The Auctors seek to get a foothold in Aisva, despite the immense difficulty. Lately the war died down, and the auctors have started to avoid the aians. *Iridi have made contact with auctors. Although the iridi shot first it is believed the auctors had malicious intentions. *Dwellers Have lost multiple colonies, and a massive war is happening between the races, fairly one sided at the moment, but the Dwellers are mobilizing new weapons. *The Order Auctors are aware of The Order, and are believed to be attempting to destroy them for unknown reasons. *Corus is believed to be responsible for attacks on the Auctor embassies At their Mykarian embassy. *Mykarians are allies, along with Valecs and the Klutsi Alliance Theme This song is now the Auctors theme song. I don't care if you don't think it's wiki style! Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Auctors Category:Empires Category:Biomechanical Entities